1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope system that has a plurality of objective lenses, performs an enlargement observation of a minute sample, and has various optical members driven by a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microscope apparatuses are widely used for research, inspections, and the like in the field of biology industry as well as in the industrial field. If an inspection is carried out using such a microscope apparatus, an observation or inspection is performed by a microscope apparatus including a plurality of objective lenses typically with different magnifications by operating an electric stage that can move an observation sample within a plane orthogonal to a light path extending from the objective lenses. When a sample is observed by such a microscope apparatus, it is necessary to operate various component units composing the microscope apparatus (e.g., various illuminators, an aperture stop, a field stop, a revolver, an automatic focusing mechanism, an optical element switching mechanism for a lens, a filter, and the like) in accordance with an observation condition.
As an example, as a technique for operating these component units, the following method is generally known. In this method, an operation apparatus is connected to the microscope body; each component unit is driven in accordance with operations via the operation apparatus; and the drive status of each component unit is grasped via a display provided by the operation apparatus. In other words, a dedicated controller for microscopes or a microscope controller, such as a PC (personal computer), is connected to the microscope body via a communication cable. Then, commands are transmitted to or received from the microscope body in accordance with the operation of the microscope controller, and various settings are established by driving and controlling each component unit.
As an example, in regard to such a technology, the system described in International Publication No. WO96/18924 and the apparatus described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-292578 are proposed.
In recent years, microscope controllers having a touch panel function for addressing many operations have started appearing. In other words, an optional button region is provided on the touch panel and the microscope is operated by depressing this region. In order to operate the button region, it is necessary to separate one's eye from the ocular lens and confirm the position of the button region; in microscopy, therefore, superior operability in which an observation can be performed without looking at the button region is also pursued.